


of morning routines

by thatofyou



Series: of tears and heaven [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: “why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, before jamming his toothbrush back into his mouth.





	of morning routines

**Author's Note:**

> first posted at [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/48027251854) then [lj](http://thatofyou.livejournal.com/8865.html) in april 2013.

minho is sitting on the ledge of their bathtub, a break from brushing his teeth, toothbrush hanging from his mouth, and is watching jinki brush his own by the sink.  scrub, scrub, jinki moves the toothbrush quickly and presses down harshly for that sparkling whiteness their toothpaste claims to give.  foam seeping out his mouth, jinki glances at minho, then spits into the sink.  
  
“why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, before jamming his toothbrush back into his mouth.  _round two, start!_  
  
minho shrugs, too tired to put his vocal chords to work, even though jinki has turned his gaze back to the mirror in front of him to assess the progress of his teeth brushing.  jinki grins at his reflection, teeth framed by frothy lips, and he switches his arm movement from harsh circles to quick, mean, vertical strokes.  minho guesses he could start brushing his teeth now too, and lazily drags the bristles across his teeth.  
  
jinki turns on the tap and cups his hand under the stream of water, leans in quickly to suck the water into his mouth.  he throws his head back to gargle, and minho smiles with the intention to laugh, still unwilling to expend any excess energy.  
  
eventually though, minho gets up to stand behind jinki when he’s done rinsing his mouth, and plops his chin onto jinki’s shoulder.  
  
“‘m tired,” he mumbles, tossing his toothbrush into the sink, and jinki’s shoulders shake when he laughs, minho’s teeth clacking together in his mouth.  
  
“poor baby,” jinki coos, voice teasing as much as it is affectionate.  he turns on the sink again, and fills minho’s cup.  
  
“i got toothpaste on your sleeve,” minho tells him after noticing a blob of white foam against jinki’s black shirt through the mirror.  
  
“it’s your shirt anyway,” and minho laughs to this, moving off of jinki’s shoulder to reach for the cup.  as minho rinses his mouth, quick, efficient, back crouched over the sink, jinki makes faces through the mirror.  
  
“minty fresh,” jinki says when minho straightens, and puts his hand on minho’s lower back.  minho turns his head to the side to look at jinki.  
  
“minty fresh,” he repeats.


End file.
